I Know I've Said Harsh Things
by GrowlitheLuver101
Summary: "Please, don't leave me. I didn't mean that, not at all..." Seto and Joey get into another of their tussles though, how will they react when it gets personal? A little one-shot drabble of mine. Puppyshipping.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything, the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi**

**I wrote this little drabble of mine to see if my dialouge skills are good(In my opinion, they need some work to distinct characters from each other, especially if they are of the same gender.)**

**Enjoy! Please review on how it is and I do accept constructive critism.**

* * *

**I Know I've Said Harsh Things**

"You're such a dog Wheeler!" Seto insultingly yelled across the room. He had invited Joey over to his mansion before but now was having some regret. They had happened to have gotten into one of their tussles over who was better in the romance and soon turned into a struggle to insult the other.

"Says 'da asshole prick! Ain't I been through enough having ta' deal wit' you?" Joey protestingly yelled back. He wasn't one who would back down from a fight, especially when it's with Seto.

"You do have to deal with me, don't you?" Seto questioned like he didn't know the obvious answer. He soon sneered at the other and continued, "You want to know why I love having you here? It's because you're my perfect little punching bag you nasty little mutt." Seto ended with a wicked chuckle that he didn't even bother to restrain. Joey was absolutely hurt by Seto words, he had called him a mutt before but this time it sounded like he meant those words. He needed something that would match Seto's cruelty, but what?; He didn't want Seto to win so he spat out the first thought that came to his mind.

"Well, at least I know how ta' treat others! I ain't someone who lets 'dere sibling go through kidnapping every day!" Joey said with a cocky look on his face, earning a very aggravated Seto. Though not clearly shown, he cares very deeply for Mokoba and to be talked to like that pushed his buttons.

As the intelligent billionaire Seto was, a part of him knew they were both getting hurt by the other's words. Albeit, the arrogant asshole part of him wasn't about to give such a low classed mutt the upper hand in this argument. He thought deeply of something that would really have struck Joey hard, something that was just a painful low blow. He soon came to a conclusion once he remembered when Joey had told him about his past.

"At least I never had a father who was a gambler and alcoholic, Wheeler; I never grew up as a street thug like you had in your past. I was pampered and jeweled by society while you were just a mere outcast!" Joey couldn't believe what he just heard. He was at his boiling point now where the nastiest thing could come out. In this situation right now, the foulest thing did leave his mouth.

"At least I did have a father! I wasn't someone hated so much by 'dere original father that they were orphaned as a kid." If words could kill Seto would have been at his own funeral right now. He couldn't believe what Joey had said, they would get into these type of fights but not this serious. Once Joey had cooled down he saw his faults in saying such foul words. He wanted to take them back and rewind time but sadly, that was impossible to do.

Seto started walking away from the spot in which he stood during the argument. Joey became worried at the other's action, not aware of what Seto was exactly doing. The brunette soon reached his destination, the door. He opened the door and looked up at Joey with sorrowful eyes.

"Just get out…"Seto paused before continuing, "or I will." Joey walked up to Seto and they both looked into each other's eyes. Joey soon furrowed his brows and shook his head back and forth in disagreement.

"Please, don't leave me." Joey said soon bursting into tears after. He embraced the other into a hug, shaking a bit from the overflow of emotions that boiled inside of him. Seto became surprised to the other's actions but not enough to back away and break the embrace. The blonde soon started sobbing into Seto's black shirt, "I didn't mean that, not at all…"

Seto stared at Joey, not knowing how to react. He soon came to a conclusion and put a hand on Joey's head. Joey looked up to Seto with teary eyes and soon heard the other's response.

"I forgive you." Seto stated in a husky voice. The brunette wrapped his fingers around Joey's chin and proceeded to bring the other's head up. He gave his special puppy a kiss on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "I don't want you to leave me either."


End file.
